just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bukaga Military
The Bukangian Military is an armed faction in Just Cause 4: Bukanga. General info They are the military force of Bukanga. Their duties include: *Defending the country *Suppressing any rebel activity *Defending military bases *Patrolling the roads, skies and seas of Bukanga *Killing all who oppose Alake Andikan There are three branches: the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The military have many vehicles which spawn in either a jungle or desert camo depending on the environment, similar to the Panau Military. Members They are all based on the types of enemies in Just Cause 3. They now spawn in either a jungle or desert camouflage. Grunts: "The most common of all soldiers in Bukanga. They are seen with a red beret or boonie hat. Poorly trained and armed with an aging NAME assault rifle, they are easy to kill, although a real pain in large numbers." Soldiers: "The regulars of the military. They are a step up to grunts, where they have body armor and helmets which grunts don't have. They are a little better trained and have slightly better aiming." Motorcyclists: "Practically grunts riding motorcycles just as their name suggests. They only really appear during heat, liberations and in traffic. They instead use the NAME SMG and no grenades." Snipers: "Deadly marksman armed with sniper rifles and they know how to use them to great effect. They always spawn in high places such as guard towers, rooftops, and elevated platforms. They are a threat with their high accuracy." Pilot: "Their purpose is to fly helicopters. Weaker than grunts and have a pistol for self defense." Jet Pilot: "Their purpose is to fly jets. Weaker tha grunts and have a pistol for self defense." Crewman: "Their purpose is to operate heavier vehicles (tanks, APC). Weaker than grunts and have a pistol for self defense." Commandos/Paratroopers "These are the most trained soldiers in the army. Well trained with deadly accuracy, more health, and their much more advanced NAME rifle. They also appear as paratroopers, which get deployed by large NAME cargo planes. They wear the normal red beret/boonie hats instead of helmets." Shotgunners: "They are soldiers armed with a shotgun. Their shotgun will stagger Rico if they hit him which makes them a threat at close quarters." Machine gunners: "Heavily armored but slow soldiers. Equipped with a NAME LMG. They can kill Rico in a matter of seconds due to the LMG's high damage." RPG Soldiers: "Heavy soldiers that act similar to snipers but with rocket launchers instead of snipers. They also spawn in high places such as guard towers and rooftops. They also have high accuracy but are likely to miss more due to the rocket launcher." Bases Military bases have been scattered everywhere throughout Bukanga as with Medici, Panau, and San Esperito. Different bases can serve different purposes such as PLACEHOLDER being built to make ICBMs. PLACEHOLDER Vehicles The military has many vehicles at their disposal Including tanks, helicopters, jets, APCs, along with others. Land vehicles: PLACEHOLDER Air vehicles: PLACEHOLDER Sea vehicles: PLACEHOLDER Weapons They use most weapons in the game excluding DLC weapons. PLACEHOLDERCategory:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 4: Bukanga